the way it should have been
by JarethDarylDiNozzo
Summary: WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN KILL ARI AND UNDERCOVERS TIVA plus i have changed the title
1. kill ari remixed

(HI DARKANGEL HERE THIS IS WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN KILL ARI) LOVE DARKANGEL

"Espresso, take it, it's not a bribe!" Ziva David said as she stood in front of the embassy hotel with Tony DiNozzo.

"How long have you known I was...?"

"Following me, since I left the Navy yard,"

"I don't think so!"

"Blue sedan, you laid behind a white station wagon for a while then a telephone van, you lost me at the traffic circle on..."

"Okay, okay you knew!" Tony said displeased

"Take it, it's chilly out here," Tony take the Espresso she was holding to her person and sighed in defeat "You shouldn't feel bad I was trained by the best.

"you know, that;s what I like about Mossad!"

"Our training?"

"Modesty!" Tony shouted as he walked over to the bin with his pizza box. Which made Ziva laugh

"Um, there's a slice in there!" Tony gives her the slice "Toda!"

"Prego!" Tony replied

After a few minutes of silents Ziva spoke.

"I lost my little sister, Tali in a Hamas suicide bombing, she was 16 and the best of us... Tali had compassion."

"I'm sorry!" Tony said understanding what it fells like to lose a loved one.

"After Talia's death, I was like Gibbs,"" All I wanted was revenge!" Ziva said sincerely.

"Is that why you joined Mossad?" Tony said curiously.

"I was Mossad long before Talia's death, old..." Ziva was cut of by Tony

"Family tradition?"

"Israeli sense of duty!" Ziva replied quickly

"So...come on...who recruited you? Father? Uncle? Brother? Boyfriend?"

Ziva knew how to play this game so she replied "Aunt, Sister, lesbian lover!" Tony's smile grow massive when he heard the later person.

"Your good, you almost got me off the question, almost!" Tony smiled his DiNozzo smile.

"I volunteered," Ziva leaned in closer to Tony so that there noses were touching then she backed off and walked back to the hotel door then turned and said."Your coming, yes?" she smiled seductively

knowing she had won.

"Hmm... okay!" Tony was weighing up the pros and cons when the pros won,

so, Tony and Ziva went up to Ziva's hotel room.

Once the door was shut Tony had Ziva up against the door kissing her franticly and passionately. Running his hands up and down her body as she had her arms rapped around his neck and her fingers running through his hair.

After minutes of making out ( that felt like hours to them) they started removing each others clothes starting with Tony's shirt and finishing with Ziva's bra. Once they were both naked they practical ran to the bed.

That's were it started Tony had Ziva pinned on the bed as he kissed every inch of her body,THEN

Tony's cell rang "RING, RING!" Tony and Ziva both signed as he let go of her and walked to where the hell he throw his pants.

"DINOZZO," Tony shouted down the phone.

"DINOZZO, WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Gibbs shouted so loud that Ziva could hear it from the next room.

"I've been watching Ziva like you said, boss," Tony said more calmer now

"Well, get down here, now and bring Officer David with you!" Beep, beep Gibbs hung up.

"Hmm, Ziva I think we should go like now!" Tony shouted as he tried to find his dis-guarded clothes

"Ken, lets go!" Ziva walked out dressed perfectly, as if just minutes again she wasn't about to have sex her hair up in a pony and her clothes cress free unlike Tony who's hair shuck up ever where and looked like they were put on in the dark. Ziva couldn't help but laugh as he had messed up half of his buttons. She walked up to him and fixed his shirt then whispered in his ear.

"We should continue this later, yes!"

"Deferentially, ya!"

FIN

(IF YOU LIKIE I MIT WRITE A WHEN THEY FINALLY GET IT ON FIC BUT YOU HAVE TO PRESS THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON)


	2. undercovers remixed

_(HELLO I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I LAST WRITE ANYTHING BUT IN MY DEFENCE SCHOOL AT 15 IS HARD I MEAN U HAVE TO GET READY FOR 'THE WORLD OF WORKING LIFE' AND IT LEAVES NO TIME FOR ENJOYMENT IN THE FORM OF WRITING SO I TRY TO WRITE WHEN I CAN OKAY NO MORE YAPPING ON WITH THE STORY.)DARKANGEL_

* * *

_**Tony walked back to the table, him and Ziva had been sitting at before there call from the 'client'.**_

**"_Must've slipped out, through the kitchen I didn't even get a look... you want us back in the squad room, boss?" Tony spoke to Gibbs via MTAC._**

**"_No, I want you and Ziva back in your room, maintaining your cover," Gibbs smiled knowing that, it was difficult for his senor field agent, being in the same bed as a beautiful and deadly, naked female, even he couldn't handle that._**

**"_Oh, ahem all night?" Tony asked nervously as he drank from his Martini._**

**"_Do I stutter or something DiNozzo?!" Gibbs replied annoyed._**

_**Ziva who had been quiet till this point used her thumb to wipe away the liquor left on the corner of Tony's lips and smiled seductively.**_

**"_Afraid, I'll bite, Tony?" she asked as she withdrew her thumb from his lips._**

**"_The name is Jean- Paul, Sophie!" Tony etherized her Alias._**

**"_Jean- Paul." Ziva replied softly_**

* * *

_**after they had finished there meal, Tony looked at Ziva and she did the same.**_

**"_So Sophie, should we head back up to your room?" Tony smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively._**

**"_Yes, Jean- Paul lets!" Ziva smiled too, grabbing Tony's hand, They practically run from the dinning room to there suite. Once there they flow into the room kissing each other feverishly._**

_**They'd both waited so long for this moment,**_

_**There kisses were passionate and driven. There hands lost but still managing to find pleasurable places on each others bodies. The sensation and heat given off by there cores as they REALLY made love was at melting point as there being aced with the release they felt, **_

_**They drifted to sleep in the large hotel bed smiling at the fact that they had finished what they had started all them months ago.**_

* * *

_**Tony found himself awoken at 1 AM by his partner/ lover's load snoring.**_

**"_Oh, my god..." Tony pulled a pillow over his ears but it did nothing to drown out her snoring._**

**"_Ziva, shh-shh!" He smiled as her snoring ceased then restarted loader in frustration Tony shouted._**

**"_Come on you're killing me here!" He couldn't take it anymore._**

**"SOPHIE_!" he screamed._**

**"_Oh," Ziva woke quickly, rolling over, gun in hand pointing it at Tony. "What?!"_**

**"_Nothing I thought I heard something," Tony whispered fearing she would shoot him._**

_**Instead she just turned away from him mumbling. Once they were both comfortable again Tony muttered.**_

**"**

_**Crazy chick!" To his surprise Ziva replied **_

**"**_**I heard that, my little hairy butt!" then she fell back in to her peaceful sle**ep. _


End file.
